


Limestone Possibilities

by ThisAintBC



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Curtain Art?, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Mixed Media, The Softest Of Bros, Traditional Media, except it's not fic so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: Scenes from the domestic life of Kent Parson and Connor Whisk, in a softer, sweeter, slower reality.





	1. Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwyrmling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Whiskey's car breaks down in the Middle Of Nowhere, New York state, while on his way to sign with the Albany Albatrosses, the first surprise is that the local mechanic turns out to be none other than Kent Parson, former number one NHL draft pick, former media darling, current pain in the ass. The second surprise is that somehow he finds himself sticking around long after his car's been repaired. Without much intention of doing so, he drifts into Parson's good graces, and then his house, and then his bed, and then his life. 
> 
> The third surprise is that they fit together, naturally, the way two things that aren't supposed to go together sometimes do - cheddar cheese and apple pie, golden retrievers and cheetahs, and, apparently, him and Parse. Settled into a house he doesn't even have to pay rent on, splitting the chores and the bills with a steady, long-term partner before he's even close to 30 isn't where he saw his life going, but he's definitely not complaining.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/182085422@N04/SK88N3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click through for full size/best quality image.
> 
> Mixed media (watercolor, pen, and the most basic of digital editing for the "polaroid" border and accompanying text). Font of bottom text from ShyFoundry.com.
> 
> Kaaterskill Falls is a real place in New York state, in the Catskills, and once upon a time there was a Kaaterskill railroad station servicing the Catskill Mountain House, a famous 19th century resort. There was never, to my knowledge, a town named Kaaterskill; I made it up.


	2. Kit vs the Sunshower

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/182085422@N04/FvUSb3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watercolor on paper.


	3. The Boyfriend Hat

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/182085422@N04/6Xj7G8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed media (watercolor and pencil).
> 
> Although a lot of it doesn't really come through in the final pieces, I spent a lot of time thinking over where Kent and Whiskey would live, what they would do, etc, for this series, and in addition to deciding that Kent owns an auto shop somewhere in the rural Catskills, I also decided that Whiskey would go on to be a professional hockey player (that said, since there's a roller skate in the first picture there's nothing to say that he isn't a professional roller derby player here--well, nothing except canon). I asked bookwyrmling what their favorite hockey team is, but ultimately decided that it'd be easier to just make up my own jersey instead of trying to replicate a real one. 
> 
> I gave Whiskey's new team purple jerseys, mostly because there are no teams currently in the NHL that have a truly purple jersey, and decided that they were the Albany Albatrosses, mostly because I found it amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi bookwyrmling! These are, essentially, images from an unwritten AU that exists in my head, based on your Parse/Whiskey prompt—but I also drew some inspiration from your second prompt about domesticity. I hope you like what I did with your ideas!
> 
> Thank you to [ZombieCheerios](https://archiveofourown.com/users/zombiecheerios) for your infinite beta'ing patience, to [palateens](https://archiveofourown.com/users/palateens) for your beta help with the first piece in this series, and to [thesentimentalist](https://archiveofourown.com/users/thesentimentalist) for spending so much time looking at and talking about art for a fandom you're not even in! <3


End file.
